1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fixing device sing the induction heating, which is used for fixing an image, such as a toner image, on a fixed material, such as a paper, in an image forming system, such as an electrophotography system, an electrostatic process copying machine or a laser printer.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, there is known the following fixing device for an electrophotography system. That is, a halogen lamp or the like is used as a heat source. This is provided inside of a heating roller of a metal to heat the heating roller. A pressure roller having an elastic material at least on the surface thereof is provided so as to face the heating roller while pressingly contacting the heating roller. A paper serving as a fixed material is caused to pass through a nip portion formed between the two rollers contacting each other. During the passing, a toner image on the paper is melted and fixed. There is also known a fixing device wherein a flash lamp is used for heating a paper without contacting the paper to fix a toner image. Moreover, as fixing devices having improved efficiency, there are known a fixing device having magnetic field producing means combined with a belt as shown in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-76620, and a fixing device using a heating member of a ceramics as shown in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 59-33476.
However, there are various problems in the above described conventional fixing devices. That is, in the fixing device utilizing the induction heating based on an induction coil, it is actually very difficult to uniformly heat the heating roller. In order to optimize the heating efficiency to realize the uniform heating, it is required to optimize the construction of the induction coil itself, but this is actually remarkably difficult.
With respect to the uniform heating of the heating roller, it is also required to prevent the non-uniformity of temperature of the heating roller in axial directions (cross directions) thereof. The conventional device using the halogen lamp heater is designed to cope with it by changing the light distribution characteristics. Also in the induction heating fixing devices, it is required to take measures to obtain the same effects.
Comparing the induction heating coil with the coil of the existing motor or the like, the working environment of the induction heating coil is greatly different from that of the coil of the existing motor or the like. Therefore, unlike the coil of the motor or the like, the shape of the induction heating coil must be selected particularly in view of heat resistance.